


The Skulltulas

by ZeAwesomeBirdie



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sealed Grounds, skulltulas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeAwesomeBirdie/pseuds/ZeAwesomeBirdie
Summary: Groose had only been on the Surface for a few days now, but ever since the Imprisoned's first attempt to return, those damn skulltulas were all over the place.Would be rated Gen Audiences if it weren't for swearing.Day 1 of Linktober 2016 - spiders
Kudos: 9
Collections: Linktober 2016





	The Skulltulas

Groose was fine with the birds, with the weird ass plants, but  _ not _ the spiders. Link and Granny kept calling them skulltulas, as if the technical term would make the giant beasts better somehow. There was something  _ creepy _ about the damn things, something  _ unnatural _ . They skittered across the massive hole behind the Sealed Temple, where only days before the Imprisoned had broken free for the first time. Something was wrong, and Groose - hero of the Surface - had to do something.

So he had been studying these  _ skulltulas _ since Link had last left, using a small pen and ink he had nicked from Granny. Sitting as close to the bottom of the pit as he dared, Groose spent hours sketching them. He wondered if Link had been fighting them all this time, if Link knew more about these…  _ things… _ than he did. Probably, it seemed like the blond always did, despite his best efforts to stay one step ahead. Sometimes the heroes of the world needed to learn from the others around them, even if it meant learning from the failure that was Link.

Granny wandered down to where Groose sat, two small cups in her hands. She handed one to him, and he thanked her as politely as he could; after all, he  _ was _ the hero of this land.

“Has your research been going well?” she asked, smiling.

“Of course, I just have to find Link and tell him all I’ve found out!”

“You’ll be seeing him soon enough, do remember to stay on this side of the gate.”

She turned to walk away, and Groose rolled his eyes. If someone like Link could run around this forest, so could he. But the tea Granny had brought was warming, and the skulltulas were still skittering, so he turned back to the parchment he had been sketching on and got back to work.


End file.
